1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to fluid purification systems and, more particularly, to improvements in fluid purification systems which employ ultraviolet radiation and particle filtration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The public's concern for high quality, potable drinking water is reflected in increasing purchases of bottled water and water purification systems. This concern is even more pronounced in "third world" countries where good quality drinking water can be a costly commodity.
One type of water purification system which corrects for bacterial and viral growth in a carbon filter employs ultraviolet radiation exposure before and after the filter to prevent such growth in the filter. A helically-coiled arrangement of Teflon.RTM. tubing surrounding an ultraviolet radiation-emitting tube exposes water flowing through the tubing to ultraviolet energy. The ultraviolet energy and exposure time are chosen to be of sufficient magnitude to kill the microorganisms and viruses before they reach the filter. A system of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,131 to Noll et al.
While the helically-coiled arrangement of the '131 patent enables a compact system to be constructed which is suitable for household use, such system typically is of a size which requires mounting under the kitchen sink. Further, connections of the type shown in the drawings of the '131 patent, in practice, often leak, thereby causing serious and frequent maintenance problems for units of this type.